Those Three Words
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: They had always been friends and yet when the chance finally comes for one of them,will the other one be ready or will this be the last time they ever see one another without letting out the three words that could move them into the future? TrixeSpud.


**A/N:**I'm not much of a T/S shipper but I did love the stuff off of Bring It On.So,here's a oneshot dealing with some Trixie and Spud,well,it's pure gold for any _real_ Trixie and Spud shippers,trust me.Enjoy...

_Prom night,2010_...

The smooth motion and the metronomic lapping of the sea's waves against all sides of the yacht were calming to Trixie,however,it didn't seem enough to dispel the heartache that was welled up inside of her chest.She leaned a little more next to the slightly icy railing,tucking her arms closer to her even though she was getting cold,the feel of the night's frozen air encasing her but making her feel refreshed and aiding in such an ironic turn of events,were the only things keeping her from leaping out into the even more frigid sea.

"_Trixie,we need to talk,_"_Kyle told her as he lead her to just outside the main indoor dance floor,exigence marked in his grey eyes and his voice when they faced each other_."_I can't name who,_"_he begam slowly and steadily_."_But someone told me they saw you with one of jock boys down at the mall last night,I want the truth,were you there Friday?_"

_The seventeen-year-and-a-half year old's eyes widened in disbelief_."_No way are you accusing me!You know I was working a long shift then_."

"_Not according to one of the guys on my wrestling team;he says he saw you and another guy hanging around one of the food courts_."

_At that,Trixie merely scoffed,her umber eyes squaring fast_."_Well,I don't care what one of those no-good,thick-headed creeps said_._All I know is I worked long and hard last night to have 'tonight' off_."

_But he still didn't look satisfied at that awnser,which within the depths of her soul slightly unnerved her_."_I don't know_..."_he sighed with a very strong sense of indecisiveness_."_We've been going out for so long_..."

"_Four years_."_She chipped in,not sure where any of this would go_.

"_And we never fought,did we?_"_Kyle gazed outward,emersed in musing_.

"_No,_"_Trixie replied back,her voice level sinking some as she refused to stare out and take in the night with him_."_We always got along fine_."

_He didn't look at her for the longest time and it was starting to cause a few sparks of panic to emit in her,making her on edge and yet she tried her best to appear as she always did_._She had a flared and dvia kind of image to uphold,she couldn't lose it at the most important time of her life,not with the person she loved,even if the two of them had never uttered those three words_._Trixie thought it was true,knew it._

"_There's never going to be anyone else like you I've ever met_."_Kyle's voice finally intervened her thoughts and when they met eyes for a second time,he told her without any hesistation_."_I'm sorry,were over_."

The memory from only a little over an hour ago still hung heavily in Trixie's mind,the crisp and keen wind had kept back the tears which stung her eyes every now and again.It still didn't add up to her,how could this have happened to them?She thought they had had a mutual understanding,if anything was off kilter between the two of them,she should have known it and yet she hadn't.Had she done something else possibly to cause this?

"Hey,Trix."A familiar voice accousted her from behind and she turned with a slight smile starting on her lips."What'd you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just thinkin'."She awnsered back in a normal,though somewhat breathy voice because of the long period she had gone without speaking."Guess I just got tired of being around all the glittery looks and princess nonsense."

"Still,a glittery princess shouldn't have to catch her death out here."Spud chuckled a little under his breath,slipping off the black dress coat he had been sporting and draped it over her shoulders."Whoa,look at that sea."

After a little reluctantly allowing him give it to her but turning away when he tried to move it up for her,Trixie turned to look out with him and out into the vast,murky sea.A stream of ivory moonshine reflected in a long path down it and only added to it's darkened beauty.The way the ebony sky and the glistening ardent and midnight blue waters tributed with one another all at once was breath-taking by it's worthwhile quintessentialness,was even greater then the yacht's many orbs of lights strung around for effectulaity.

"Hear that,"Trixie heard her best friend speak up and listening closely,a very dreamy melody reached her ears."I think a slow dance is coming on."

For a moment she thought he was going to return to his date or was going to turn and face her,accuse her of something on some groundless subject and then leave.But surprisingly,he didn't utter a word as they turned as one.

"Yeah,"she feigned a nonchalant laugh."How stupid,they should all just-"

"Care to dance?"Spud casually cut her off,extending out his hand.

Quirking a curved brow,Trixie hesistated at just the very ordinary offer he gave her."Isn't Stacy waiting?I thought she was important to you."

He grinned at that."Not as important as someone I've known all of my life."

Allowing herself to connect into his gaze,she saw the trust that had always been there and which she felt dumb for resisting.He would never hurt her,she knew that.Slowly,the two grasped hands without looking and as he took her in his arms,she felt the two of them start to glide in small,sweeping movements in precise half-circles around the front of the boat.Somewhat in an akward motion at first but they adjusted as seconds turned to minutes.

_I hope no ones watching,_she thought to herself,a knot of embarrassment at the thought of someone they knew watching them but the truth was she was still broken up about Kyle._It's just so ironic that I planned-_

"I didn't actually see Kyle dump you,"Spud confessed quietly to her,his voice hinted in what to her astonishingly sounded like relief."But word really got around and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."he locked his eyes with hers and asked her concernedly."Are you?You seem distracted."

Something about the earnesty of his question or perhaps the undertone of hidden desire was starting to make her nervous.It wasn't making sense to her why,when she was now looking into her best friend's eyes,she was now feeling a similiar feel like she had with Kyle.It was as though,the connection she had felt with him had been transfered to another and to someone she hadn't thought she'd ever feel this way for.So why was she?Why did staring into Aruther's eyes give her such a wonderful,such an unusual feeling of joy.

"You should be dancing with Stacy."Trixie told him as she leaned back from him,forswearing what her heart was telling her."You've liked her a lot since Junior High,"her voiced dropped."She's the one you should be with."

Though she tried to pull back further,he caught her by the wrist and said to her once their eyes locked back,his glowing with warmth."But what if she's not the one I want,maybe she was only a cover up from the one I really-"

"Spud,no!"She brashly cut him off and tore her arm away."I'm not ready to move on.Don't you understand?I'm still trying to figure out what the heck went wrong with me and Kyle and you...you choose me,over Stacy."

At that,he pressed his lips into a straight line."I only wanted to be with her because I was too shy to tell you how I really felt.I mean..."his light jade eyes turned slightly dejected."I was afraid when we were younger to try to be anything more then best friends with you but tonight...I-I just felt ready."

She stared at him for a long time it seemed like,the breeze taking over a bit of a more endurable feel as it blew some thin ebony wisps from her hair in which she had high and braided all the way up.The more Trixie looked at him,the more natural and comprehensible her feelings became;she was so caught up in fact that she barely flinched when he went to move the loose strands behind one ear and felt his arm brush briefly againist her cheek.

But as he dropped his arm,she watched him sigh heavily and then give her a weary smile."If you don't want to be more then friends,I'm cool with it.I just wanted you to know how I felt and if you felt the same..."he shrugged as if he wasn't phased by it,then began to head back in."See you later,Trix."

As she watched him leave,the feeling of uncertainty about the situtation only grew,why was it now of all times that she was starting to feel this way for him?Trixie had never acknowledged it before and she wondered if it was because she was just as afraid as he was about the awnser or whether she had just been convinced for the last four years that she was in love with the one who had just broken her heart.Was it possible,was it really true she...

"_I love you_."

The words were out before she even had a chance to think about them and yet it did the trick to cause him to freeze in his tracks,his back erecting just a bit.For a moment,Trixie wondered if she had just dreamed it up but was startled to find she was fingering her lips,as if to see if the words had just formed and released themselves;forever anointed now into time and space.

"I don't want to hear you say that unless it's for real."Spud turned back to her,his words and voice displaying once again solemness."I mean,"he now reverted back to his usual inclination."I didn't know if a singing telegram..."

As she watched him ramble on,Trixie could only smile as a new sense of clarity washed over her.It hadn't been that her feelings for him had not been in existence,it had only been because the time and the place hadn't ever been right.But now it was,school was over and their lifes had finally begun.

"...or a painted pony with the words 'I love you' painted on it,or maybe..."

"Shut your mouth,Spudinski."Trixie told him curtly but moved forward into his arms just as the last song began to play and she rested her head on his chest."Shut up and dance.Who needs words on a night like this anyways."

His medium-sized hands moved to the middle of her back as the steady and even softer song sank into their sound enviroment,now propping his chin on top of her head as everything seemed to flow in a much more calm and relaxed fashion.Even though Trixie caught a quick glimpse of Kyle and Stacy passing by together in the glass walls upstairs,it no longer mattered.

"Just let me say those three..."He started to whisper but then had to think in a hasted manner before he then corrected himself."Just those _four _words."

"Which are?"Trixie inquired him playfully.

"I love you too."

The End.


End file.
